Cyclops
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Turn of the Rogue * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Adrift * On Angel's Wings * Blind Alley Personality Physical appearance Scott wears a blue sweater, his glasses, and tan pants. Powers and Abilities Advanced energy manipulation that allows his body to absorb certain types of electromagnetic energy, metabolize it, and release it in a concentrated beam of force that he can direct with his eyes. Due to injuries sustained in the past, he is unable control these beams fully and has to use protective glasses made of ruby quartz to keep the beams in check. A special visor is often used to help him focus and manipulate his blasts in various, controlled ways. Early Life Scott Summers was the first student in Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When Scott and his younger brother, Alex, were very young, the two were forced to abandon their family's plane when it caught fire while they were flying towards a vacation spot. After a severe injury upon landing, Scott spent the next few months in a hospital, and believed himself to be the only surviving member of his family. As an orphan, Scott bounced from foster home to foster home for most of his childhood, never quite fitting in. In the men's room at a middle school dance, Scott's powers revealed themselves, blasting a hole through the roof of the ceiling. With the sudden boost in power in the area, Professor Xavier's Cerebro computer was able to easily pinpoint the young mutant, and Scott became the first official X-Man, codenamed Cyclops. This moniker likely originated from the ruby quartz crystal visor he wears to block his powers. These make it appear as if he only has one eye. mansion Season 1 .]] Due to his experience and his natural gift for leadership, Scott became the field leader of the younger X-Men. Soon afterwards, Cyclops's young life came to a culmination point in what the team calls "The Cauldron Event," where he found out his younger brother, now known as Alex Masters, was still alive, and was also a mutant with the ability to convert cosmic radiation into heat blasts from his hands. Eric Lensherr, the Professor's former partner, now operating under the guise of Magneto, cajoled the two young mutants into testing his mutant enhancement machine, which was powered by the mystic Cytorrak gem. Cyclops emerged with the newly named Havok, both able to fully control their powers. However, the two boys' minds were altered by the gem and they were now the most powerful members of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Under Magneto's orders they attacked the jet conveying Wolverine, Mystique, and the rest of the X-Men, causing the jet to crash into Magneto's Asteroid M. Ultimately, though, Scott and Alex returned to their senses and the two brothers exhausted their powers by destroying Asteroid M, returning them to their previous selves. Season 2 ]] Since then, Cyclops, as the leader of the team, has been instrumental in helping to recruit new X-Men students, while at the same time attempting to get Jean Grey, the second member of the X-Men, to go on a date with him. Jean, however, hangs with football player Duncan Matthews, and doesn't seem to give Scott the time of day. Though he may not realize it, he's also getting hit on by both his classmate Taryn and his teammate Rogue. Scott did take a leave of absence to visit Alex, where the two got caught adrift in the ocean in a nasty storm off the coast of Hawaii, and after he returned helped track down the vigilante Angel and defend him from Magneto. Season 3 On the so-called "Day of Reckoning," Xavier was especially harsh on the X-Men after a bad training exercise, particularly on Cyclops for his poor leadership in the exercise. When Xavier announced that the Brotherhood was joining the X-Men to fight Magneto and Avalanche challenged Cyclops for leadership of the joint team, Cyclops let Avalanche have leadership and stormed out of the Mansion. Later, when Magma and Boom-Boom alerted him that the Mansion had gone to Defcon 4, Cyclops regained his composure and narrowly saved the New Mutants from the destruction of the Mansion. When the X-Men/Brotherhood returned, Cyclops attacked Xavier, accusing him of sabotaging the Mansion, and threw the man on the ground. When the X-Men stopped Cyclops from continuing, Xavier stood, and morphed into Mystique. Season 4 Cyclops, Storm and Mystique split leadership of the mission to rescue all their missing teammates, who were being held in Area 51, a military complex. During their escape, Cyclops pressured Mystique to tell him where Professor X was, but she refused, so he locked her in the complex to be captured. After rescuing Professor X (thanks to information from Caliban), Cyclops returned to Bayville, now outed as a mutant. Then Scott got a call from his brother Alex, who was stuck in Mexico and needed a lift. Cyclops went to his assistance, only to be ambushed by Mystique, who had escaped prison and wanted revenge on Cyclops. Mystique knocked Cyclops out and abandoned him in the desert, without his glasses or visor. Scott was eventually found by Mexican workers who saw his eyebeams flash and taken to a hospital, which he inadvertently damaged. Mystique found him and they fought until Scott managed to see through her posing as Jean Grey and knocked her back with a blast, just in time for the real Jean to arrive and take care of the villainess. Scott's stress had called out to Jean and allowed her to track him through a bond they both realized they now shared, and the two finally realized their deep feelings for each other. Future Notes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men Category: Jean & Scott